


The simple pleasures of outdoor laundry

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Teasing, Travel, outdoors, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing laundry while on the road was a luxury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The simple pleasures of outdoor laundry

Doing laundry while on the road was a luxury. The chance to strip off sweaty, stinky armor (because it always _was_ kind of stinky, no matter how much care Kallista took in cleaning it after each fight) and wash her underthings in a stream was a refreshing, and much-needed, break. The boys had already done their washing up – well, except Vedran, who preferred to use his ritual to get clean, and Roscoe, who didn’t wear clothes – and now it was the girls’ turn. Kallista grinned, feeling benevolent – she would wait until Tzesira had her clothes off before initiating the splash-fight.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
